Arendelle
Arendelle is part of the eleventh set of worlds in Kingdom Hearts SOS. It is one of the three Returning Worlds and is the first part of the Open Waters arc. It is based off of the 2013 film "Frozen." Story 'I. Crown of Ice ' Arriving in a somber mood, the group of keyblade wielders touches down on the shores of the kingdom of Arendelle. Walking around, it takes little time for the group to be aware that there is a coronation ceremony taking place, and it is all the talk of the town. With the group knowing that there were two princess of heart located here, and without much of a goal in mind otherwise, the group resolve to go and attend this ceremony. Of course, none too regal themselves, the group first explores the world of Arendelle finding formal attire that is suitable for the event, as well getting themselves properly groomed for it. Once that was finished, the group had made their way over to the coronation proper. As they were there, the group decided to mingle with the other guests there. Once there, the group of keyblade masters ran into a young butler by the name of Faust, who seemed rather innocuous outside of his penchant for puns. Eventually, the group got to see the Queen, Elsa, proper. However, the girl simply locked herself away from the rest of the guests after the ceremony was finished. As her sister, Ana, had tried to convince her to come out of her room, Elsa refused only to accidentally let loose her ice powers and start to freeze everything around her. As winter began to fall around the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa ran for it and left the rest of the keybladers and her sister behind. As the group got ready for the cold weather, the boy named Faust had come to join them. As it had turned out, Faust as well was a keyblade master, and the group welcomed him into their ranks as they began to scale the mountain that Elsa had ran to proper. 'II. Shadows ' As they made their way to the top of the mountain, the group had run into a sentient snowman named Olaf. He joined them but was of ultimately no consequence. Then there was a bigger ice golem thing named Marshmallow. He was of much greater consequence as the group had to fight him. As he did Elsa, locked in a tower of ice of her own creation, was talking with the shadow blot Mortimer. As Mortimer had tried to convince the girl that she couldn't control her powers without his help, the girl continued to keep to herself as her golem had been defeated and the keyblade masters were making their way to her. Once there, the keyblade wielders and Anna tried to convince Elsa to come out of her seclusion. Trying to tell her about the damage she had done but also about how they could work together to solve it, the group was soon interrupted. A bounty hunter Ninja dude by the name of Shadow, with his dog Interceptor, made their way over. Contracted to kill Elsa, Shadow engaged in combat against the keyblade wielders. While the ninja was strong, Ignis unlocking her second tier fire aura managed to help keep pace with the ninja. However, all the same, Shadow nearly managed to kill Elsa only for Anna to step in the way at the last moment and keep her sister safe. Seeing that the icy princess had calmed, Shadow considered his job here done. In a puff of smoke, he vanished. With the fight over, the group was glad to see the princesses safe but now wondered about how they were to leave to their next worlds. While they were figuring this out, it was soon revealed that Anna was now in a bind of her own as Shadow Mortimer had reappeared. Having kidnapped Anna, the shadow rat merely laughed at them as the keyblade wielders tried to attack but effectively got nowhere in hurting him. After vanishing with the princess in tow, Elsa soon offered a ship for the keyblade wielders to take to chase after the rat. Getting aboard the ship to follow after Mortimer, the group of keyblade wielders set sail. The trip was, unfortunately, not so smooth as they soon got caught up in a storm. As the storm raged on, the keyblade wielders were knocked off the boat and sent into the waters below. Characters * Elsa * Anna * Olaf * Marshmallow * Christoph * Shadow Mortimer Participating Players * AJ * Beuce * Faust * Ignis Missions # Disembark # Prepare for Ceremony # Chase after Elsa # Defeat Marshmallow # Chase after Elsa some more # Defeat Shadow Boss Shadow Trivia *